a change in destiny
by sladerules
Summary: what is happening? she should be dead. she was stabbed in the heart by an arrow. So why is she dealing with mythical ninjas with special eyes and giant beasts with many tails? No pairings. Hokage Naruto. takes place in Naruto Gaiden slight boru/sara in the future
1. prologue

**A/N:Hey guys! sladerules here. and to begin...**

 **I AM SOO SOORRRY**

 **I hate hiatus as much as the next guy and I didn't mean to make you wait so long. At first It was homework, then home, then school, then family and I could never get back to it! but It's not an excuse. I promise I will get back on it as soon as possible. but first an Idea that came to my mind.  
**

 **P.S. Naruto will be ozpin's height for he can be taller than Pyrrha. this is during Naruto Gaiden. No pairing.**

 **i don't own Naruto or RWBY**

* * *

"I'm sure you know what this is," Shino stated to his class as he held a konoha headband in his hand, "that's right, there is a reason I am showing you this right now,"

The class containing the new generation of shinobi looked on with little interest as he continued on explaining the exam.

Shikadai couldn't care less, finding it a pain, while Cho-Cho thought it would benefit her weight. Inojin couldn't help but sweatdrop at his two friends.

Boruto and MItsuki looked at the headband in anticipation, excited for the upcoming exam to prove themselves, more boruto than mitsuki.

Sarada seemed impassive, but was inwardly debating about how being a ninja would matter so much, considering that her father was a ninja, and she never met him.

right when all this was going on in their minds, they were automatically drawn to the center of the class when a bright light appeared in the middle of the room.

Shino acted immediately by sending a swarm of bugs to barricade the children while he pulled out a kunai ready to attack.

the light brightened for a moment, causing him to tense, until he saw a tall young women with red hair and roman style clothing (not that he knew what that was) falling out of the pit. When the light was gone, he saw that she was unconscious and was impaled by an arrow. Seeing no danger present, he called bask him swarm of bugs and pulled out a medical kit from his desk to treat the wound. as he began treating the woman, he turned to his class and looked to three of his students

"Boruto, Head to the nanadaime and inform him immediately," he told him, which he did so reluctantly after considering the situation this was.

Mitsuki, head to the hospital and tell them that they are needed in the classroom," He nodded and did so with no hesitation.

"sarada, head to your home and see if sakura-san can come, we don't know where she was from and there could have an unknown poison in her wounds that she could detect." sarada nodded and immediately went home in search of her mother.

* * *

...

she can't see

...

where was the school

...

did they win?

...

were the others okay?

...

these were the questions running through her head as she regained consciousness. hoping that her last minute attempts pulled through and Cinder was stopped.

"what's happening..." she asked herself as she groggily tried to get up only to find her strapped down to a chair in front of a desk with several piles of paper and a laptop. she looked around, only to see no one. as she was about to question where she was, she heard the door open. she turned her head, only to see a blonde man standing at 6 ft 6 enter. the man wore an orange jacket with black rings on the hem and sleeves with black pants. over it, he wore a whit haori with red flames on the hem and weird markings on the back. he had cerulean eyes that belonged to a warrior and three whisker marks adorning each cheek which caught her attention.

'is he a faunus?'

But before she could question it further he spoke

"I see you're awake," he began, "You weren't expected to wake up until another hour or so, but I see you like to surprise people."

Pyrrha was quiet as she analyzed the man in front of him. Seeing no sign of liability or opening for any attacks and keeping an unreadable stature, despite his laid back demeanor, showed that e was a well seasoned warrior. and she couldn't let her guard down around him, because she didn't know what he wants.

seeing her tense, he continued to speak, "Don't worry," he assured her, "you aren't in any trouble or peril. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the hokage of the village."

Pyrrha, not seeing to much of a threat slightly calmed down, but continued to keep her battle ready demeanor, and replied

"Hello to you mr. Uzumaki, My name Is Pyrrha Nikos and I am glad to make your acquaintance"

* * *

 **Prologue finished!**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **the thought could never leave my mind. I've been wanting to write something about Pyrrha meeting hokage naruto, because their are rarely any of those. I like the adult Naruto a real lot. I understand that people have been biased about him for either his hair, or him not going into six paths mode, but I like the way he looks and behaves so much differently that people fail to understand that he is THE hokage, He can't mess around. People have to see him as the father of the village like it was with the past hokages, and I just love the way he shows it. He will have the same skill set as in the road to boruto game.**

 **rwby spoilers (you are warned)**

 **Also, I'd like to say that Jaune was a pretty big dick to Qrow. It's not like he chose the semblance man, you don't have to rub it in. I think pyrrha's death is affecting him pretty badly, and he might do something foolish later in the series.  
**

 **FOR THOSE WAITING FOR MY OTHER STORIES!**

 **please be patient with me, I am going to do "the gate of the nine tails: NARUTO" next, so please be patient. I can't do it weekly like others. I need time, I'll try to do it as soon as possible.**

 **and with that I say**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there! sladerules here!**

 **And I am here with the next chapter of a change in destiny.**

 **Now before anyone asks, I'll ask you. Does anyone want someone else to make an appearance in the story?**

 **I have three in mind**

 **1\. Ozpin**

 **2\. Cinder**

 **3\. Raven**

 **please review your answer.**

 **and Now, back to the story**

"Hello to you Mr. Uzumaki. My name is Pyrrha Nikos and I am Glad to make your acquaintance."

Naruto Smiled at the girl. so polite, or maybe it's observation. She was either genuinely nice, or she was showing less hostility due to being in a tight situation. The tenseness of her body suggests the latter, but Naruto was a good judge of character. He could tell that she was a good girl. But her General appearance made him curious.

Her red hair and tall stature is actually similar to the Uzumaki clan. His fallen clan. However, she also seems to be too subtle to be an Uzumaki. Uzumakis are passionate like the Uchiha in that manner. But They wore their heart on their sleeve and were open with how they felt. She felt a bit too calm and timid for An Uzumaki. But, so was Nagato in that sense.

She could also be from Suna. Her general energy signature was similar to Gaara's. Maybe she had a affinity over magnet release. It would be quite the discovery, since Gaara and him are the last shinobi alive with magnet release. However, due to her general stance and body structure, She probably depends on her skills in hand to hand rather than her general abilities. A good thing to have, but she should probably work more on her abilities to keep it in good shape. all in all, she was pretty impressive for her age, but still had work ahead of her if she wants to go anywhere out of life

After analyzing her, he spoke up. "So tell me, Are you feeling well? From my reports, you must have had quite the trip."

when those words came out of his mouth, she gained a saddened expression remembering what happened.

she remembered the grimm coming from every direction. She remembered her friends being pushed to their limit.

Ruby,

Weiss

Blake

Yang

Sun

Nora

Ren

and jaune.

she wanted to protect them and do what she needed to do for them. look after them, help them become greater than they ever could be, even devote her life as a maiden. All because they were her friends.

But...

then Cinder happened.

the grimm and her little minions were killing everything and everyone. so much terror and fear coming from everyone. she went to her and tried to stop her, but everything she threw at her proved fruitless. And she remembers the arrow piercing her heel. However, as the arrow would hit her heart, she saw the emotion in cinder's fate. the... upset, and personal turmoil her question about her destiny caused, before Ruby appeared on the top and Cinder left the arrow loose.

She could feel herself becoming ash blowing into the wind, until a bright flash envoloped the area. She heard a yell of protest to a louder screech to the heavens. The dust that once was her body was brought together and healed her deconstructed state, before falling into a deep slumber.

and She told him just that. albeit reluctantly.

Naruto felt pity for the girl, knowing how invasions could take away loved ones. Considering his first chunin exams, where he lost Hiruzen, then Jiraiya when he was 16, then Neji in the fourth ninja war. They all sacrificed their life for peace and the village of the leaves. And as hokage of the leaf, he will keep the will of fire burning on.

as she continues, tears start to brim her eyes. She is still unsure what happened, but she is beginning to think the worst.

He turned to her, "are you ok?" he asks softly, "you don't need to say anymore, what you have said already was more than enough."

Pyrrha nodded and then looked at him with general fear, as if his question will determine the fate of the world. "Is the school safe?" She said with a cracked, shaky voice. Naruto looked to her and spoke, "I'm afraid I don't know of this school you're talking about.

She looked to him in confusion, before he continued, "From what I understand, you're from another plane of reality, It could mean it's in the future or it's in another dimension entirely, but I can't give you a solid answer" he explained.

She looked down, until she acknowledged something, "wait! You said It's possibly future events!? She asked hurriedly, holding on to the little small chance she had.

Naruto looked at her and replied, "I have a friend who is knowledgable about other realities. I was actually on my way to speak with him. Normally, I would entrust you within the walls of the village until I am certain as to what is happening... but This is unlike other situations. We will leave in two hours."

He picked up his office phone and dialed a number before putting it at his ear. "Shikamaru... tell Mirai to come up to my office... no, It's not a mission. Just a small errand... thank you."

Pyrrah was about to speak, before the doors opened and a girl ran in. The girl looked to be Ruby's age, if a year older with short, messy black hair, peachy skin, and hypnotic red eyes. her face showed determination and the desire to prove herself.

"Hokage-sama, Watashi ni denwa shita?" she asked him in a foriegn language, which confused Pyrrah. Then Naruto reached up to his neck and pulled off a paper with strange markings on it before speaking the same language

"Mirai, fīrā o tasukete Sasuke to au junbi o shite agete kudasai. Watashi wa anata ga watashitachi no benchā de watashitachi ni dōkō suru junbi ga dekite iru koto mo hitsuyōdesue"

Pyrrha saw the girl beam at his words and give out a 'hai'. Though, she turned red from embarrassment when it came out as a squeal.

Naruto then put the paper back on and began to speak to her again. "this is mirai, she is one of my best and will accompany us along with getting you ready for the mission. Though I would suggest being prepared for the worst. We have No idea what to expect and you might not like the answer, should it be the worst possible outcome. do you understand?"

Pyrrha looked at him with determination and replied,"yes, sir. I understand

knew that she shouldn't put all her faith in this. And she knew the delicacy of the situation. Which is why she going to be smart. She is in their world, and she has to adapt to the new world she has been placed in for her sake, and the sake of her friends

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **Naruto, Pyrrha, and Mirai are going to see Sasuke.**

 **Yeah, I added Mirai to the story. This is because I really like Mirai as a future character and she has a ton of potential under her belt. I also wan ther to look to Pyrrha as a sister figure. I want to also build from this.**

 **Big question: There is a possibility that I will pair Naruto with someone other than Hinata in the future. I have a plan for Hinata, but if you want another pairing choice, then leave it in a review.**

 **speaking of which, I want more reviews before I post the next story. I don't care if they're haters or if they're critical thinking, or if it's just a simple as a "nice story",**

 **just review and like.**

 **Thank you.**

 **That's all for now**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Author's note

**Okay, this is gettign out of hand.**

 **Everyone doesn't seem to like the idea of hinata and Naruto not being together, or the idea of Naruto paired with someone else. And I am here to salve that.**

 **First off is, I like Naruhina. Not my favorite pairing, but a good pairing nonetheless. However, I am open to the idea of Naruto being paired with other females.**

 **In the story, Naruto is not cheating on Hinata, nor is the mother changed.**

 **oShe is simply in a distant land s she and Naruto can not be together**

 **If you can guess where, good for you. If you can't, then I'm afraid you'll have to wait.**

 **anywho, she had to go, but Boruto and Himawari have both been born. Since Naruto and Hinata can no longer be together, Naruto is a single father.**

 **And that is all I will reveal on the matter. If you want to know more, it will be revealed on a later chapter.**

 **thank you**

 **Ja Ne**


	4. the mother of the monkey

**Hey Guys! sladerules here! And I guess people really do listen if you ask them.**

 **Thank you for all your opinions and general reviews. I know my recent A/N really annoyed Naruhina fans, but you guys will understand when we cross that bridge.**

 **And people may have noticed that I am doing a similar approach to Hinata in my young justice fanfic.**

 **Well, chances are, If My story doesn't have EOS hinata dead, or if I use a different naruto timeline, then this will probably be my approach. However, Hinata, while not going to be seen a lot, Will play a huge part in the story. Don't worry.**

 **Also, I Made a poll for choosing between Ozpin, Cinder, and Raven. it is on my profile page, so you can vote for who you want.**

 **This chapter is going to be pretty short, but I will try to lengthen it to make it further.**

 **if you guys want longer chapters, you will have to be patient and wait a longer time for slower updates, because I have a busy schedule.**

 **now then, Back to the story**

 **XXXXX**

"mom! I'm home!" Mirai called out to her mother.

She entered and saw her mother, Kurenai in her red dress, standing on a chair with a duster in her hand cleaning the ceiling fan.

She was supposed to return to active duty once Mirai was born, but After Asuma's death, Kurenai couldn't bare fighting another day. She ended her career as a shinobi and began her career as a simple cashier at a nearby restaurant. She only worked, cleaned, and cared for Mirai. She acted happy about it all, but she was really lonely.

She missed how Asuma used to hold her and care for her. She wished something would help ease the pain. She had the casual meetings from team 10, and she got visitors from Kiba and Shino, but she still couldn't get over the loneliness.

Not paying attention, she accidentally slipped and lost her balance. Luckily, Mirai was close enough to catch her before she hit the floor. When she did, She looked to her mother in worry.

"are you okay!?" she shouted in worry, as her mother looked at her with a tired expression. Mirai slowly placed her on the couch as she went to get her mother some water. She has been worried sick for her mother.

Ever since she can remember, she always had those moments where she just blanched out and caused an accident. As if her thoughts had made her slip up. It truly worried her how they were getting worse and more constant.

Her mother isn't as healthy as she used to be. She has been rather flimsy and fragile these past few months.

When she went to see Sakura-san about it, she just told her to keep her mother hydrated and well-fed and make sure she rests a lot. She also gave her some peppermint tea for her, saying it will help her become less tense.

However, no matter what she gave her, Mirai felt like nothing changes. She gave Kurenai the cup before guiding it to her mom's mouth as the liquid ran down her throat.

Kurenai gave out a sigh of satisfaction after she finished her water, then looked to the side to see Mirai. She gasped in shock when she saw how much like her father Mirai appeared. But then she asked her daughter something that made her sigh out,

" Mirai, how are you so grown?"

Mirai fought the tears back as she looked to her mother.

Her mother hated her leaving as a shinobi, and she hated leaving her mother alone, but she needed to support them somehow. Kurenai's job was low pay, and not enough to pay the bills to their father's house.

"Mom..." she started off, "I need to go on a mission with Nanadaime-sama. It should not be over two days. I'll be back before you know it."

Kurenai looked to her with a dazed look.

"… Asuma? what are you doing here? "

A small sob escaped her mouth as tears threatened to fall.

"yeah, it's me. I'm going on a mission"

Kurenai nodded as she looked to her daughter.

"Make sure you tell Mirai goodbye. She'll miss you."

Mirai hugged her mother tightly as she let it all out.

Her mother has confused Mirai for Asuma several times before. Sometimes it was heartwarming, sometimes it could be a bit embarrassing, but in situations like right now, it hurt more than anything.

She felt her mother lean on her and looked up to find her asleep on her shoulder. She picked her up and took her to her bed. when her mother was laid comfortably on her bed, she exited slowly as she looked back one last time.

"bye mom"

 **XXXXX**

 **And there you have it!**

 **Kurenai is suffering from mental trauma**

 **And Mirai is extremely worried about her mother's health**

 **All I have to say is that It'll only get worse.**

 **also, can someone make a reading version of my story?**

 **follow and review**

 **that's all for now**

 **Ja Ne**


	5. new village, strange people

**Hey guys! sladerules here!**

 **and I have returned to the living!** **Sorry I left for so long without any updates.**

 **I had a blast there! the mountains were such a change of pace compared to the flat sandbox that is Florida.**

 **but enough about that.** **I have two pressing issues that I have to address.**

 **1\. My Hiatus stories.**

 **I have seen people reviewing and asking me to continue and update them.** **and I have heard you.**

 **I have been so focused on my current stories, that I never actually had the time to tell you guys that** **I plan on continuing Alpha Jinchuuriki, and I will rewrite Gate of the Nine tails: NARUTO!**

 **I'm not sure if I'll do it with my other stories in hiatus, but all I know is that these two stories will be back.**

 **2\. Fairy Tail Dragonslayer side project.**

 **For any anyone who has their own fics, FTDS has started a side project that could gain popularity to your stories.**

 **just PM the guy and he'll tell you what you need to know**.

 **Anywho, I have decided that Naruto will not have a pairing. Hinata will still not be here, but Naruto will not be paired with anyone.**

 **Now then, let's get back to the story!**

* * *

Konoha Gates:

"Dōzo" the man said to Pyrrah, holding a paper with weird writing on it.

the man stood at 6' 2" with his black hair tied into a spiky ponytail that went well with his Goatee. he had he wore a black Unitard under a beige cloak. the cloak had a circular symbol with a line cut through the center.

She was sent by Naruto to him for reasons she did not know.

The man saw her confusion and began to pat his neck, inferring her to place the paper on her neck.

"Shīru wa anata ni watashitachi no gengo o rikai sa seru" he said. although she didn't understand what he said, she understood what he wanted her to do.

So she grabbed the Wierd paper, and gave it a long look

she had no idea what this was going to do to her. for all she knew, this could drug her or paralyze, her. it could be a poison that could kill her. all she knew is that these people have her under their power and jurisdiction. any form of denial or protest might lead to death or something far worse, becoming a breedingstock for the rest of her life. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and hoped Naruto's kind Nature was sincere.

With a shaky breath, she placed it on her neck. she then felt her throat getting dry and she got a little light-headed. She looked to the man next to her as he began speaking,

"Take steady breaths and relax" the man said, surprising her that they can understand eachother. "the seal allows you to understand the Language of anyone and everyone you come across."

She was speechless! such a tool could make trading and negotiations far easier! this civilization has a way to prevent miscommunication and make negotiation for trade and welfare between lands run far smoother!

Shikamaru took her reaction in with amusement, but also paid deep attention to the reasoning behind it. it was obvious that she thought of the benefits of such an tool. she thought of how it could help in a problem in her own home. this meant that her home had issues that the seal could solve. although his face showed amusement on the outside, he frowned within, due to understanding what happened.

pushing those thoughts back, he pulled a few ryo with a paper with directions on it out of his pocket and gave it to Pyrrha.

"head to this address and chose some new clothing with the money I gave you. Mirai will be there to help you."

this caught Pyrrha by surprise. "what's wrong with my clothing?"

"nothing really" he replied, "but for the time being, It's best to blend in with the crowd until We can certify your origins and claim you as a citizen to one of the Nations."

"Nations?" she asked in curiosity

"The elemental Nations has dozens of different countries that are aligned to the Allied Shinobi Accords, which Tie all the Nations together in terms of trade, welfare, and Warfare. Although you did appear in Konoha, The Gokage will decide whether you can live where you pleae or if you will be watched in a certain country."

Pyrrha didn't know what to think of that. She didn't have the freedom to go where she desired. And although she can understand the reasoning behind it, she was afraid that it may prevent her from finding a way home. shaking her worry away, she took the money and thanked Shikamaru as she walked into the market.

As she wondered around, looking for the address, she couldn't help but take in the sights around her. The land had modern technology, but still had a feudal, regal look. The people there came in all shapes and sizes too. She was so intrigued with the uniqueness of the village. She never saw something quite like it.

She continued to take in the sights until she reached the clothing store, seeing Mirai there. She was caught in surprise with Mirai's forlorn expression.

what caused her to be in such a blue state?

Pyrrah continued to walk towards the young Shinobi until Mirai noticed her, Quickly turning around and changing her depressed demeanor, she smiled at the newcomer she was assign to.

To be honest, she was actually kinda nervous. She was always busy with life as a shinobi and caring for her mother that she didn't really have much friends her age. Not that she's complaining, becoming a Jonin at 16 is a huge honor! something only a few dozen have ever done in the leaf, but being so young, meant that she didn't get to hang out with those her own age, due to being in different ranked missions. Imagine her luck that her mission is literally making the newcomer comfortable in the village.

what better way then to befriend her? She's going to enjoy her time with... what was her name again?

Pinto?

Pyro?

Pinocchio?

...

ahh, she'll find out later.

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **and I also have something to say. After watching the recent episodes of Boruto, I have decided to change a few things.**

 **First off, In this story, I have decided Hinata will be dead, not gone. However, she will be gone in "A Shinobi's Will".**

 **Also, a little rant: Get off of Boruto's back!**

 **I understand why people are hating on Boruto and dislike how He hates Naruto, He doesn't hate Naruto,**

 **He hates the title of Hokage!**

 **He sees the Hokage title as the reason his dad is never around, but when Naruto returns home or appears to see his son, He gets very emotional!**

 **He's far from my favorite Character, but stop pissing him off every time he complains about Naruto!**

 **He isn't Naruto!**

 **He doesn't understand the meaning to be alone and he's afraid of losing his father!**

 **end of rant**

 **ahh, glad I got that off my chest!**

 **anywho, Shinobi's will is the next update! along with a few Naruto Intros here and there.**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
